Mi nombre es Astoria Malfoy y vengo a contar mi vida
by MrsPotterStark
Summary: Astoria Malfoy (de soltera Greengrass) narra la historia de su vida desde antes de conocer a Draco.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía.

* * *

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Astoria Malfoy y vengo a contar mi vida.

Como puedo imaginar, muchos de ustedes no sabrán quién fue la hija menor de la reconocida familia sangre pura Greengrass, antes de casarse con el gran Draco Malfoy, claro está; esto se debe a que viví en Francia con mis abuelos maternos durante 15 años de mi vida debido a los tiempos oscuros por los cuales pasaba Inglaterra, no era que supiera muy bien que sucedía, pues mis padres y mi hermana Daphne nunca quisieron contarme la verdad de todo ese asunto. Siempre quise saber por qué vivía con mis abuelos y no con mis padres como debía de ser, no era que no me gustara vivir con mis abuelos porque de verdad era genial, pero habían ciertos días que sentía que aparecía un hueco que poco a poco me hacía presión en mi pecho llenándome de ciertas tristezas y añoranzas imposibles, por más que mi abuela se esforzaba por llenarlo, no lo lograba, pues sabía que la única que podía llenarlo era ese amor infinito que mi madre me dedicaba cada año que venían a visitarme, de verdad extrañaba a mi familia. Durante ese tiempo estudié en la Academia Mágica Beauxbaton por órdenes de mis abuelos, pues ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mis padres de mantenerme alejada del mundo mágico, decían que era una gran ofensa para la familia desperdiciar aquel talento que a muy corta edad demostré, y que desde ese entonces mis abuelos han luchado por enseñarme a controlar ciertos impulsos que como niña pequeña que era veía imposible.

A medida que pasaban los años, me enteré de aquel sujeto que no tenía nombre, pues nunca escuché mencionarlo en las noticias francesas, pero todos tienen nombre ¿no?... Aunque luego de algún tiempo le pregunté a mi hermana sobre aquel hombre y vi como comenzaba a temblar, después de mis largas insistencias mi hermana me comentó sobre todo lo que habían pasado durante esos años, una vez que Daphne terminó de contar aquel terrible cuento de terror, me sentí fatal, ¿cómo era posible que mi familia estuviera en semejante peligro mientras que yo estuve tan feliz y tranquila en otro país? No era justo, de verdad sentía esa necesidad de irme inmediatamente a Inglaterra a luchar en aquella guerra que explotaría en un cerrar de ojos, pero como siempre ya sabrán lo que sucedió...

-No voy a permitir que hagas semejante estupidez Astoria- decía mi padre bastante alterado por la propuesta que había hecho.

-Astoria, querida, tú padre tiene razón, debes quedarte aquí, es por tú seguridad- dijo mi madre con calma.

-¿Mi seguridad? ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Dejen de tratarme como tal! ¡Soy mayor de edad y les guste o no voy a luchar en esa guerra!- grité furiosa, era la primera vez que les gritaba de esa forma a mis padres.

-¡No me levantes la voz! ¡Aunque seas mayor de edad y todo lo que quieras pero es una ORDEN!- gritó mi padre dando como finalizada la discusión. En ese momento solté un grito de frustración, esto no se iba a quedar así, claro que no, pues ya había tomado una decisión y como había dicho con anterioridad iba a luchar guste a quien guste.

A los pocos meses la prensa francesa dio la noticia de que la segunda guerra mágica había estallado, así que no iba a perder esa gran oportunidad de demostrar todas mis habilidades, en ese entonces me encontraba en el colegio escuchando la aburridora clase de etiqueta.

-Tori, debes de prestar atención a la maestra, mi hermana dice que es muy importante- dijo mi mejor amiga Gabrielle Delacour arrebatándome mi ejemplar.

-Gabi, sabes que odio esta clase, no tiene nada de común conmigo- bufé, entonces ahí fue donde supe que debía irme a Inglaterra, era el momento de comenzar mi gran y anhelada aventura, tomé mis cosas y las guardé rápidamente en mi mochila -Disculpe maestra, no me siento muy bien, si no le molesta iré a la enfermería- dije en mi perfecto francés antes de salir del aula de clase. Una vez que me encontré en los pasillos de aquel aburrido colegio me dirigí al despacho de Madame Maxime, ya que sabía que a esa hora nunca se encontraba ahí, me adentré a la gran chimenea soltando mis polvos Flu sin antes mencionar mi destino ¡Colegio Hogwarts!

Al llegar me enteré de muchas cosas las cuales me habían ocultado, una de ellas y la más importante era que mis padres eran Mortífagos, aunque mi hermana luego me explicó que habían sido amenazados de muerte si no seguían los pasos de aquel sujeto que al fin de cuentas si tenía nombre, pero que las personas no lo mencionaban por el terror que infundía en ellas. Había luchado en aquella guerra que por fin había cesado gracias a un trio de chicos que ahora son conocidos como el trio de oro y muchas otras valientes personas.

Después de aquella guerra, mis padres tomaron la decisión traerme de vuelta a casa, cosa que a mi hermana y a mí nos alegró bastante. Pronto, terminé mis estudios en Hogwarts donde fui seleccionada a la casa de Slytherin y fue ahí donde conocí aquel hombre que me robó el corazón con sólo observar aquellos hipnotizantes ojos grises. En el transcurso de esos dos años conocí a mi nueva mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, no es que Gabrielle haya dejado de serlo, aún seguíamos en contacto y buscando la manera de volvernos a ver muy pronto. Como decía, Ginny se había convertido en una gran amiga para mí, me había presentado a su numerosa y amable familia que me acogieron con cariño brindándome ese apoyo incondicional en aquella difícil situación que pasamos mi hermana y yo, que se preguntarán cuál fue, ¿verdad?... Pues bien, después de unos años, nuestros padres fueron asesinados por venganza de algunos Mortífagos que se encontraban prófugos. Así fue como los señores Weasley se encargaron de hacernos sentir que la vida seguía para nosotras y que no debíamos de echar todo a perder.

Al pasar los años, ya nos encontramos cada una en nuestro propio y soñado hogar, creíamos que aquellas amenazas habían finalizado pero no fue así. Mi hermana se había casado con el gran amor de su vida, y que en mi opinión es un chico excepcional, se veía que la respetaba y le brindaba aquel amor que cualquier chica deseaba, se habían ido a vivir a Francia y ahora tenían un pequeño niño de tres años el cual llevaba el nombre de su padre, Theodore Nott Greengrass.

Me había enterado por chismes de mi hermana que mi amiga Gabrielle se había casado con un guapo francés con el cual habían tenido gemelas, y que luego comprobé por ser la madrina de una de las niñas.

En cuanto a Ginny, ella se casó con nada más ni nada menos que con Harry Potter, ¿Pueden creerlo? Porque yo no... Pues nunca creí que mi amiga fuera capaz de expresarle aquellos fuertes sentimientos que la carcomían cada vez que lo veía, pero al parecer había sacado su Gryffindor interior para hacer su sueño realidad, ahora tiene una linda casa y tres niños a quien cuidar.

En cuanto a mi vida, me atrevo a decir que es perfecta, me casé con el amor de mi vida y porto con orgullo su apellido. En este momento me encuentro en la sala de maternidad de San Mungo escribiendo mi vida mientras recibo diferentes súplicas para que entre a la sala de partos.

-Señora Malfoy, no puede esperar más, tiene que pasar a la sala de partos- dijo una joven enfermera ya cansada de mis negaciones.

-Querida, mi hijo ya debe de estar por llegar, tienes que entrar ya- dijo Cissy.

\- Ya dije que NO, no voy a pasar hasta que llegue Malfoy- dije molesta por tanto esperar a mi marido, la insistencia de esa enfermera y por las fuertes contracciones que me golpeaban cada vez más fuerte.

-Mamá no seas terca, no puedes esperar hasta que papá se digne a venir, mejor ya vete con la señorita que quiero conocer a mi hermana- dijo Scorpius al ver las muecas y gritos ahogados que daba. Ya no podía aguantar más, si no la traía rápido al mundo sentía que pronto iba a explotar, pero pronto escuché como una voz me hizo erizar.

-Astoria... Cariño, ya llegué- dijo mi marido jadeante, se notaba que había hecho todo lo posible para llegar.

-¡AL FIN!- gritamos la enfermera, Narcissa, Scorpius y yo mientras le lanzábamos miradas asesinas y lo arrastraba a la sala de partos.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que este One-Shot sea de su agrado, siempre me llamó la atención la vida de este personaje, así que decidí compartirles mi versión sobre ella.


End file.
